


The Eyes of My Future

by destimushi



Series: When Pain Is Pleasure [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cockles, Dom Misha, M/M, Painplay, Russian Misha Collins, Smut, Top Misha, cockles - au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*UPDATE* Currently under the process of revisions, will be back shortly! </p><p>Misha Collins was a hunted man, falsely accused of treason, but he had his own prey to catch before he would allow himself to be brought down. When he finally found Jensen they both realized that it wasn't hatred that had drawn them together, but a desperate need to love, and be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of My Future

Currently under the process of revisions, will be back shortly! 


End file.
